Killer Cats
by Ohohen
Summary: [OneShot] Lloyd and Colette are in Altamira heading to the amusement park. They meet a cat...a FAT cat...LloydxColette if you squint. Ever liked those things behind Lloyd that always follow him? Poor Lloyd...getting tortured by a FAT CAT...Please Read.


-1**Wow. I have a lot of ideas going. One romance-free humor, one humor and romance, and now this nonsense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco owns it. And another company I think. I forgot. Sorry. **

**I always thought it was funny the way that those two white pieces of whatever they are, are always moving in a certain direction, every time Lloyd moves. Knowing by trying with a willow tree branch and a cat…I started to brainstorm a bit.**

**Killer Cats**

"Thanks for coming Lloyd! I hope it wasn't too much trouble…" Colette smiled as her face fell slightly when speaking the last sentence.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I always enjoyed the spinning cups a bit…" Lloyd wondered about the last time he had rode in those large cups. (A/N: I forgot what it was called. Sorry. Not an expert even after the game was beaten and all.)

"Really! I think I liked the roller coaster. But the best ride there is the Ferris-Wheel!" Colette exclaimed with joy as they walked to the elevator. She stopped.

"Hey…Did something change about that elevator?" Colette pointed.

"Why yes ma'am! We secured it a bit more after an accident with a child falling out." The man behind the booth said.

"Oh!" Colette gasped. "Are they hurt? What about their parents?"

"Luckily, no one was hurt in anyway. Just a small bruise here and there that's all. No real harm."

"I guess it was a good idea huh?" Lloyd thought out loud.

"People of Altamira and beyond probably agree." the man said.

"Okay let's go Lloyd!" Colette took Lloyd's hand and pulled him into the elevator. Lloyd still blushed lightly, even if they had been together this long.

"Wait…Lloyd? Hey! You're the-" The man raised a hand but was of no use.

"Uh…Nice meeting you! Good day sir!" Lloyd waved as they disappeared into the elevator.

"Wow…Lloyd Irving…"

"Hm…you know, since we're going to the amusement park and all, why don't we pay a visit to Regal At the Lezareno Company?" Lloyd suggested.

"Good idea Lloyd! I can't wait to see Regal! Maybe we'll be able to see Presea there too."

"Yeah. Then it's-"

"Meow."

"Huh? Did you hear that? I heard a cat." Lloyd looked around.

"Aw…it's so cute Lloyd!" Colette had picked up the cat and started to coo with it.

"Yeah." Lloyd scratched the cat behind it's ears gently. "I thought you liked dogs?"

"I do! But I never said I didn't like cats either." Colette replied.

"Yeah. You're right. I wonder how it wondered in here?" Lloyd thought.

"Maybe it got lost or something." Colette gasped. "Then it must be very lonely! Let's take it to the amusement park with us Lloyd!" Colette took a confident step towards Lloyd which made Lloyd have pink appear on his cheeks and back up. He held up his hands.

"If you say so…I just hope they don't mind." Lloyd looked around. "Did you notice that we've been in the elevator for a long time now?" he asked. The cat jumped down from

"Maybe the new elevator is heavy so it's going slowly." Colette said in reply.

"Not this long!" Lloyd started to hesitate. He never really enjoyed the presence of magicnology. (A/N: However you spell it.) It was a bit too confusing for his mind to take care of.

"Hey! Are you okay in there?" a voice called from outside.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Colette called back.

"That's a relief! Don't worry about it, we'll get you out soon! Something happened to the controls so just wait till that fixing man comes…" it was a female this time. "Just wait a bit!"

"Okay!" Colette called back.

"I knew there was something fishy about this!" Lloyd exclaimed with a fist.

Colette yawned. Her eyes couldn't stay open. "So…sleepy…"

Lloyd would of thought it was the lack of air or something, but the air was just fine. Then he remembered that she had stayed up late that night, helping him with a task that Dirk had asked them to do. "You can go rest. I'll wake you up when that man they're talking about comes."

"Okay. Thanks Lloyd." Colette smiled.

"Ah…" Lloyd scratched the back of his head. "Don't mention it. It's nothing."

ZZzzzZZZzz…

Colette had already taken a nap.

"I knew this ki-OW!" something had snatched him from behind. Lloyd fell back and landed near the cat who was playing with the lines of fabric of his suit. He sweatdropped.

"You really have nothing to do don't you?" He laughed nervously. Suddenly, the elevator started to move up and down again and again.

"Hrk-!" Lloyd tried to keep his balance, which he did. Amazingly Colette was still sleeping.

The movement of the elevator made Lloyd's fabric move up and down at a fast pace. Lloyd was holding against the rail of the elevator, standing up. The cat was still chasing.

"Ah…I'm getting a bit dizzy…" He heard faint cries from outside.

"Now look what you did!"

"I'm sorry but I wanted to help!"

"Just wait next time okay?"

"But these people are good people!"

"Okay, okay! I'll turn it off!"

'PLEASE!' Lloyd screamed in his head. The elevator was somehow moving side to side and twirling now, plus going up and down. And yet…Colette was still sound asleep.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lloyd yelled. But the argument outside was too loud for him to be heard. "GET ME OFF THIS THING!" He cried in horror.

"AH!" The cat got a hold of his fabric now and was now pouncing with it. Lloyd was starting to move up and down from the cat's movement, which sent him into a tizzy, more serious then he was in now.

"AAAAHHHHHH! QUIT IT QUIT IT ALREADY!" Lloyd grabbed the fabric, and the cat in which he picked up and held close to him.

Ten Minutes Later…

The elevator door opened, and Lloyd fell out, holding a cat with swirls for eyes. The cat licked it's paws and cleaned itself.

"Hey…y-you okay?" a child nudged him.

"Do you think he fainted?"

"No maybe lost his consciousness."

"What's the difference?"

"Uh…"

Colette yawned and stretched. He eyes fluttered open to see…

"Lloyd! Lloyd are you okay?" Colette bent down, picked him up and shook his shoulders.

"Uhh…" was all that came out of Lloyd's mouth.

"Lloyd! Oh Lloyd!" Colette hugged him. She dug her face into his shoulder.

"Uhh…is it over…yet…" Lloyd mumbled, eye's still swirling.

"Lloyd! You're awake!" Colette hugged him and pecked his lips. Lloyd's face turned red.

(A/N: For you huge ColettexLloyd fans out there, you can change it to "…and kissed him. Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise and for some reason kissed back. Maybe it was because he was dizzy. Not that he didn't feel the same way. He loved and cared for Colette just as much as she did for him." And if not the just ignore it.)

"Aww…isn't that sweet?"

"Better leave those two alone." And the people started walking away.

The cat saw the fabric again and pounced at it…once again, causing Lloyd to fall back, dragging Colette with him. But instead Lloyd decided to get on top of her and return the peck.

(A/N: If not then, "…and returned the kiss." Happy?)

Lloyd twitched when he got back up. 'That cat…'

"Lloyd!" Colette held out a hand. "Let's go to the amusement park remember?" Lloyd blushed and took her hand as they walked to the amusement park together. In the end Lloyd didn't enjoy the roller coaster or spinning cups like he usually did since his experience in the elevator. He wouldn't of liked the ferris-wheel either if it had not been going slower then the other rides. So, it was only the ferris-wheel this time. The other rides made him belch. Poor, poor Lloyd.

Lloyd had been quite annoyed by that cat. She (They met a small girl that could tell the difference between a male and female cat.) was pouncing at Lloyd's fabric every two seconds.

"WHY WON'T IT STOP?" He cried out loud one time. Or two.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW." He said as he walked along with a cat behind him. He was saying this over and over again. He'd _hurt_ it, but he didn't want to make Colette upset, so he decided better. Besides, it'd be embarrassing to see someone kill a poor innocent, _FAT, DUMB, ANNOYING, AGGRAVATING, _cat.

Finally, Colette and Lloyd decided to go visit Regal and Presea at the Lezareno company.

"I can't wait to see Presea and Regal! Don't you Lloyd?" Colette exclaimed.

"Course! We haven't seen them-ow- in so long-ow." Lloyd's throat started to hurt.

"Lloyd…are you okay?" Colette walked a bit closer to him, peering at his throat, then him, then back.

"Uh…um…" Lloyd blushed. "Y-yeah…L-let's go-ow." Colette's face lit up.

"Okay! Let's go!" she took Lloyd's hand and pulled him back to the train. (A/N: It looks like a train, goes in the water, HOW THE HECK CAN I HELP IT?)

Lezareno Company

"Lloyd. Colette. Pleasure to see you again." a man greeted them when they arrived. "…And…cat…ma'am…"

"Uh…we have extra guests today." Lloyd smiled and sweatdropped. He laughed nervously.

"Indeed…" the man eyed him. "Please enjoy you're time here."

"Thank you!" Colette smiled and waved a goodbye to him. The man simply waved wearily back at her, and watcher them disappear to the top floor.

"Regal!" Lloyd ran in.

"And Presea! I didn't expect you here!" Colette ran over to Presea and greeted them.

"Lloyd. How are you?" Regal was in a suit. Lloyd snickered, covering his mouth. Regal raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd pointed at his suit. Regal still had a confused look on his face. Lloyd couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing and pointing at Regal with one hand.

"It's rude to point…" Regal frowned slightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lloyd said between laughs. "It's just that, I've never seen you in a suit before!"

"Hm…" Regal grinned.

"Well I think you look neat in that suit Regal!" Colette said with two fists and a confident look.

"Thank you Colette." Regal grinned. "Glad to see that you're as happy as ever." Colette smiled.

"Yes. We missed you Colette." Presea walked over to them. "And you too Lloyd. How are you?" Presea bent over to get a look at Lloyd.

"Well I-"

MEOW!

"Huh?" Lloyd looked over to the corner. What he saw next, shocked everyone. Even Presea and Regal.

"KITTENS!" Colette squealed.

"Oh god…Kittens…" 'Is this Friday the 13th?' he thought. (A/N: BTW, I was writing this on Friday the 13th of January. No, seriously, I was.)

Presea and Regal were no where to be heard from. They were already over in the corner poking and cooing about the cats and kittens.

"They're so cute…!" Presea cooed as she held a small kitten up to her cute.

"…" Regal said nothing but continued what he was doing before.

Colette giggled as a she held a kitten and licked her face. (A/N: The kitten licked Colette's face not Colette lick the kitten. OH NO…that'd sound and look real wrong!)

"…" Lloyd walked over to them, trying to hide himself from the kittens.

But it was no use. The kitten Colette was holding immediately jumped out of her arms, and started pawing and pouncing at poor Lloyd's fabric.

"Oh dear…" Regal stared as all the kittens went over and pawed and pounced at his fabric.

"GAH!" Lloyd tried to stand his ground, but the weight was too much as they fell and pounced and clawed at the fabric. Finally, he fell back, with all the kittens licking him and purring against him. (A/N: Imagine that…) He was paralyzed…with cats…

Lloyd didn't move. The kittens seemed too fragile to hurt.

Colette, Presea, and Regal started laughing and giggling at Lloyd. Pretty soon, Lloyd was laughing too.

"So…what are we going to do with the kittens Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Hm…I don't know. All I know is that they're not following us." Lloyd said.

"I remember that there was a man that lived in one of the rooms of the hotel in Altamira. He owned a lot of cats. Maybe you should visit him?" Regal said.

"Yes. I remember too. He did have a large amount of cats there." Presea continued.

"Okay then!" Lloyd made a confident fist. "Let's go!"

Lloyd and Colette went back to the hotel, and entered; asking for the man.

"Ah yes…it seems today is his last day here. Had better hurry." The man upfront said.

"Okay, thanks." Lloyd and Colette started up the stairs toward the floor in which the man was.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Lloyd opened the door as Colette entered. The man stared.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Uh…yeah. I'd like to ask…would you care? To take care of these kittens and a cat?" Lloyd showed them the kittens in the basket that Presea had given them to hold the kittens.

"Hm…it would cost you." the man said.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE TO _PAY _just to take care of some itsy bitsy feline and some kittens?" Lloyd exclaimed. The man shrunk away.

"Okay…I-I'll give you a discount." he said.

"A DISCOUNT? WHY YOU OLD HAG LET ME SHOW YOU-" Colette held Lloyd back.

"L-Lloyd! He's offered us a discount! Let's accept!" she said. Lloyd sighed.

"Fine…fine. It's a deal. How much?" Lloyd frowned.

"It's usually 500 gald per kitten-"

"FIVEHUNDRED GALD? WHO ARE YOU KIDDING OLD MAN?" Lloyd looked like he was going to do serious damage to the innocent man.

"BUT! But…I'll give you a discount…250 per kitten." he finally said.

"TWOHUNDREDFIFTY PER KITTEN? WHY I OUGHTA-"

"Lloyd! Calm down! We've got the money." Colette put a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd sulked.

"Here." Colette paid the money as Lloyd sulked more.

"Thank you. I promise that no harm will be of these kittens and cat." the man said.

Lloyd glared. "Let's go Colette." he took her hand and started toward the door. Until he heard that the room was silent. He turned.

ALL the cats in the room, were staring at Lloyd. Lloyd's fabric to be exact.

"Oh oh…" Lloyd stared into hungry eyes that horrified him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW OW OW!"

**Ohohen: Okay, Okay. That was my first ToS fiction. I wrote it since I thought it was cute how those two white strings followed Lloyd depending on what direction he went. The man was that man with the cats in that huge hotel inAltamira.So yeah. I made up all the give-the-cats-to-me-for-money thing. It doesn't actually happen in the game. Hope you liked it. Please don't flame. You will be ignored for it. Also I know it was my grammar, so yeah. I was less descriptive since I couldn't remember any of the city/town names. **

**Completed: January, FRIDAY THE 13TH! 8:20 PM Charlotte, North Carolina.**


End file.
